Cause Fate Says So
by antidisestablishmentarianism-xD
Summary: A new girl comes to Seigaku to help Ryuuzakisensei with training the team for upcoming tournaments. Eiji falls in love with this girl. But will he still love her after he finds out her past?chapter 2 coming


Author: ME! (actually i forgot what my name was...sad...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Price of tennis! Who ever does own it i love you!

Cause Fate Says so

"But when will we meet again?"

"I don't know…but someday we will…as friends."

"Then this is goodbye? But…but what have I done wrong?"

"It was no ones wrong doing, fate decided that we leave."

Their hands left each other as she departed. Fate chose them to leave and now she was leaving. He stood there in hurt and confusion. All the past memories of them together played in his mind. 'What have I done wrong? Tell me…tell me….tell me love…'

The plane landed for Japan. Akira sat there looking out the window. 'I ran away to escape from my hurt but it has only made it worse.' The plane landed and all passengers boarded of the plane.

Akira stood there waiting for her bag. Everyone got their bags and she was the last one left. 'I wonder what mum is doing back home? Maybe torturing oniisan?' She chuckled at that thought. She found her bags and took it. Akira walked over to a taxi and she went off.

At Seigaku, there were early tennis practices going on for the upcoming regular placing tournament. (you know the tournament where the regulars for Seigaku got chosen? The one where Inui didn't make it you dodo! . ) Akira walked in Seigaku taking a look around.

Momoshiro and Inui were up aginst each other for practice. Inui stuck his Penal tea in front of Momo. "see this? This is called Penal tea, it helps with your training. Want some?" Inui holds out a cup.

"Eh? No thanks..." turns around and feels sick.

"Oh well what a waste…" Inui drinks it up himself and everyone stares at him. Even Tezuka gives a slight flinch at the sight. Practice went on for a while Momo won against Inui, Echizen won against Kawamura, Eiji lost to Oishi, Fuji won against Kaidoh, Tezuka? Well he made all the losers run 50 laps.

Akira walked to the courts when the guys suddenly come running her way and trample all over poor Akira. "Yaro…" Gets up and walks away, angrily and see's Ryuuzaki- sensei.

"Eh? Isn't that Sakuno's Grandma? Sugoi! It's is!" Akira runs towards Ryuuzaki-sensei and taps her on the shoulder. Sumire looks at Akira and gives her a big hug.

"Obassan…your killing me…" Coughs

"Ah! Akira, you're here! Let me call the regulars." Sumire blows her whistle and tells all the members to go change and the regulars to come over there.

"Nya? Did Sakuno get a hair cut?" Eiji points at Akira. Akira gets a vein popping out of her head.

"Regulars, this is Akira Takeshi. She going to be training you guys for all upcoming tournaments. She's from England." Sumire introduces her.

"Ch. As long as she's not as bad as that Ryuuzaki, then I'm fine…" Echizen yawns.

Akira bows to them and hands them a training menu each. "You guys ok with it?" All the guys looks at the menu with disbelief and start laughing.

"Exscuse me miss, but your not serious right? This menu is 10 times worse than Inui's…" Oishi gulps nervously.

"I don't play jokes, plus I use that menu daily." Akira says firmly and takes out her racket. "That includes the captain."

"Everyone on the courts!" Tezuka yells out at the regulars who all scramble for their positions.

Akira walks over and asks for names.

"Oishi"

"Eiji"

"Fuji" He gives her a smile which sends shivers up her spine 'Ok note to self: avoid making eye contact with that one…if he has eyes'

"Kawamura"

"Kaidoh"

"Momosiro. Call me Momo-chan!"

"Echizen…"

"Inui. Want some of this?" Holds out a glass of Inui remix juice.

"N..no thanks…" gulps at the sight of his very weird coloured juice.

Akria gives out different menu's for each of them according to info she was given.

"Inui. No juices, foot training."

"Eji. Arm muscle training, Do running regularly."

"Oishi. Leg muscle training."

"F..Fuji. Normal training and open your eyes! God it's freaking me out…"

"Kawamura. Work on self esteem with no racket. Control power shots so it won't cause any damage to people!"

"Momoshiro. Leg training, especially ankles."

"Kaidoh. Train on power shots. Work on you boomerang snake. Train more to give Buggy-Whip-Shot more angle so it turns faster than normal"

"Echizen. Less twist serve. More normal serves, give them power. Normal training." Everyone looked at Akira at disbelief. The twist serve was echizens best move and she told him not to use it.

"Tezuka. Train right hand to play better. Regular weights exercise recommended. I suggest you train to be a right hander." Everyone looks at Tezuka nervously except for Echizen and Fuji. Tezuka just stood there silently.

"Everyone is requested to do weight training for arm and legs for 4 hours as on the menu. All other specifc training for each of you is highlighted. Work on those 24/7!"

Akira turned around and smiled at Sumire and hopped along to get her racket. "Who wants to play me first? I want to see your skills." Fuji volunteered.

Akira and Fuji stood in their places. "Miss Akira, how old are you?" Fuji asked.

"How old do you think?"

"20 years old." Fuji replied

"WHA! I'm in your grade!" Akira served a twist serve. "15-love" Akira served again this time a normal serve. Fuji returned it and Akira hit it back with a slice. "30-love." Everyone looked at Akira. She was good for a second year.

Soon the match was over. Akira won by a love match. "whose next?" Kaidoh went up and lost 6-1. Kawamura lost 6-2 . Momoshiro lost 6-1. Inui lost 6-4. Echizen won 5-7 "Your not bad kid."

"You were holding back sempai."

"Eh? I was? Oh well. Good match chibi!"

Oishi went up and lost 7-5. Tezuka lost 7-6. "Buchou lost! I can't believe it!" eiji screamed.

"Eiji your last!" Eiji went up nervously and asked her something quietly "Would you let me win?"

"Let me think…how 'bout no?" Eiji serves. These were the scores:Akira's way 15-0 30-0, 40-0, 1-0, 2-0 ,2-1, 3-1, 4-1, 5-1, 6-1. "Sorry sempai!"

Akira skipped over to the taps and washed her face. 'These men sure put up a fight!' Eiji was a bit upset at losing and snuck up behind Akira and scared her. "Kuso…" kicks Eiji.

"Itai…what was that for?" jokes around

She skips back to Ryuuzaki-sensei and apologises then runs of. "I'll be enrolling next week! See ya around guys!" waves at them and runs of.

Eiji looked as she ran of. 'I think i like that girl. I think I really do.' Chuckles and walks back to the team. 'and she'll be enrolling to this school too. Hope she's in mine and Fuji's class."

Later on Fuji talks to Eiji and embarresing him at the same time. "Some ones got a crush on Akira…" he chants that for a while and Eiji blushes.

"aww…Fuji your so mean!"

Fuji smirks at him 'It's fun teasing people…It really is…Let's see what shall happen next week…'


End file.
